Carry Me BridalStyle
by Kuma Kuma
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru's new home gym puts the ladies in a compromising position. Post Hime one-shot.


Carry Me Bridal Style

A/N: I've had this in my head for a while now. I know from experience that trying to lift someone 'bridal style' is freaking hard, especially if that person is taller and heavier. So every time I read about Natsuki sweeping Shizuru up in her arms, my back gives a little twinge. I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot!

* * *

Shizuru Fujino was tired. She had just worked a 10-hour day at the office, and all she wanted to do was drink a nice cup of tea and go to bed. However, her lover Natsuki had called her a few hours ago to inform her that the remodel on their new home gym was finally complete. Her dark-haired lover had insisted they try it out tonight, and at the time Shizuru had readily agreed. She too had been excited that the workout room they had designed together was finally ready to use, but now all she wanted to do was relax. The auburn-haired beauty sighed as she changed out of her business suit and into a sports bra and shorts. As much as she wanted to skip the workout tonight, she wouldn't disappoint the woman she loved.

As she walked toward the newly remodeled home gym, Shizuru heard her lover's grunts of exertion and the tell-tale slap of flesh hitting something soft yet, solid. The familiar sounds sent a jolt of desire between her thighs, and the Kyoto woman unconsciously quickened her pace toward the room.

Pausing just inside the doorway of the gym, she was greeted by the sight of a living and breathing goddess. Her lover's slim, toned body looked as if it had been carved from the finest marble, and she marveled at its perfection. Crimson eyes were transfixed on Natsuki as the woman kicked and jabbed the heavy punching bag they had installed. The younger woman's flawlessly muscled body was adorned with a similar outfit to what Shizuru had selected, and the view of the blunette's defined abdominals sent a shiver of pleasure down the auburn-haired woman's spine. Shizuru was no longer tired.

"Ara, ara, my Natsuki seems to have gotten all hot and bothered without me," pouted the Kyoto beauty as she stepped further into the gym.

Not realizing her lover had returned home, the blunette let out an almost inaudible squeak of surprise and jumped back from the punching bag.

"Shi-Shizuru! Crap, you startled me," gasped the younger woman as she held her hand to her heart.

A low purr emanated from the crimson-eyed woman's lips, "I hope to do more than startle you."

Shizuru licked her lips and enjoyed the sudden widening her lover's green eyes.

"I thought we were going to work out tonight?" asked Natsuki weakly as crimson eyes continued to track her every movement.

A slow smile formed on ruby red lips, "Oh, we'll be working out tonight. Don't you worry."

The blunette gulped down the sudden lump that had formed in her throat, "But, but I'm all sweaty…"

"What I have planned for you will make your recent exertion seem like a walk in the park, so there is no point in cleaning up."

Shizuru advanced on her lover and was pleased to see the tell-tale signs of arousal emanating from her. Though her dark-haired lover was weakly objecting to Shizuru's advances, the dilated pupils, erect nipples, and slight trickle of blood from her nose said otherwise.

"Take me to the bedroom!" Shizuru screamed, as she jumped into her lover's arms to be carried bridal-style to their bed.

Rather than the graceful catch she was expecting, the Kyoto beauty heard a cracking sound and instead found herself splayed out on top of her collapsed lover.

"Oh crap…my back…" came a breathy cry of pain from Natsuki.

Pulling herself off the other woman, Shizuru was shocked to see her lover stiffly writhing in pain.

"Natsuki! Oh my, what happened?!" crimson eyes widened in concern as she attempted to help her lover up.

"Ahhh! NO, DON'T PULL ME UP!"

Shocked by Natsuki's response, Shizuru quickly pulled her hands away.

"What's wrong, my love? Tell me what I can do!"

"Oh man, I think my back went out. I wasn't expecting you to jump into my arms like that. You're a lot heavier when you…"

Crimson eyes widened with astonishment, "Is Natsuki saying I'm FAT!?"

"Err, what? No, I didn't mean it that way!" the blunette quickly countered, wincing. "Trust me Shizuru, you're anything but fat…but you are heavier than I am, and…"

The Kyotoite fixed the younger woman with a gaze that could melt stone, causing Natsuki's heart to skip a beat in fear.

"Uhh, what I meant to say is that you are mostly muscle, Shizuru…and well, we know that muscle weighs more than fat. You're, you're also taller than me…so it just makes sense that you'd weigh a bit more than I do."

Shizuru tapped her chin with her forefinger and looked at the younger woman thoughtfully.

"Yes, what you say is true, but why does my Natsuki suddenly have difficulty lifting me when she was able to do so in the past?" asked the auburn haired woman suspiciously.

The blunette kept a sigh in check and, remaining in her prone position, attempted to explain to her wonderful, yet vain lover why her back might've gone out.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Shizuru, and I'm also not accustomed to you jumping into my arms like that. When I've picked you up recently, it's been from a stationary position, so there wasn't the sudden stress on my back… and even that wasn't exactly easy," Natsuki whispered the last part under her breath.

Shizuru glared at her lover, "Ara, what was that?"

"I, I was just saying that it's not _easy_ to admit such things… I want to be the same strong woman you fell in love with, but it seems that since the loss of my Hime powers… well, I'm getting older and can't do the same things I could as a teenager."

Admitting this to Shizuru was harder than Natsuki thought it would be. One of the reasons she worked out so much was because she knew her lover enjoyed being picked up. When their relationship was brand new the blunette still had residual strength from their Hime days, but as time passed that power dissipated. Lifting her gorgeous lover became more difficult, and to compensate she began her current workout regiment. However, no matter how strong she was, having a woman _heavier_ than herself unexpectantly _jump_ into her arms was simply a recipe for disaster.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru," whispered Natsuki as her green eyes filled with tears.

Seeing her lover in such a state sent a shockwave through the Kyoto woman. Not only had she hurt the love of her life physically, but had made her feel bad about it. Damn, sometimes she was too gifted at manipulating others for her own good.

"No, _I'm_ sorry Natsuki. You did nothing wrong. I apologize for my behavior and my thoughtless actions. Let _me_ carry _you_ into the bedroom and get you comfortable."

Still in a crouch, Shizuru bent over and slid her arms beneath her lover. As she began to rise up, a sudden pain erupted in her lower back, and she collapsed onto the blunette.

"Ooof, mhy byach!" screeched the auburn-haired beauty with her face pressed into Natsuki's body.

"Shizuru, are you ok?!"

Turning her head toward her lover, the Kyoto woman gave Natsuki a weak smile.

"It would appear that I am not as young as I used to be as well. Dead-lifting my Natsuki was harder than I remember it being."

The crimson-eyed woman took a few breaths to relax herself before assessing her predicament. She was in a kneeling position with her face pressed against her lover's crotch. The predatory glint that had previously graced her features returned.

"Natsuki, do you remember what we were doing before all of this happened?"

The blunette blinked in confusion, "Uh, we were working out…"

"No, as I recall you were warming up, and I was about to give you the workout of a lifetime."

Green eyes widened in surprise as one of Shizuru's hands began to slowly pull Natsuki's workout shorts down her legs.

"Baka, Shizuru! We're in no position to be fooling around!"

"On the contrary, my love. I'd say I was in the perfect position."

* * *

**Omake:**

20 minutes later

**Kuma Kuma:** Hello, is anybody home? Natsuki said I should stop by to check out your new gym. I'm coming in!

*Walking down the hall toward the sound of a small screech*

**Kuma Kuma:** Hello? Natsuki…Shizuru? It's Kuma Kuma! You two ok?…

*Walking into the gym Kuma Kuma is shocked*

**Kuma Kuma:** Oh sh*t, I'm so sorry… *turns away suddenly*

**Natsuki:** Ack! It's not what it looks like!

**Shizuru:** Not anymore…I just finished.

**Natsuki:** Baka! Don't say that!

**Shizuru:** I'm only speaking the truth.

**Kuma Kuma:** Yeah… I'll just leave now.

**Natsuki:** NO!! Don't go! We need you!

**Shizuru:** I didn't realize Natsuki was so kinky!

**Kuma Kuma:** Well, if you insist… starts to remove tank top

**Natsuki:** Aaargh! Baka! We need your help to get up. We both threw out our backs.

**Kuma Kuma:** Wow, what were you two doing?

**Natsuki:** Shut up and help us up.

*Shizuru stands up and stretches her legs and back before Kuma Kuma can even move. Natsuki's mouth hangs open in shock while her hands simultaneously cover her crotch*

**Shizuru:** No need, Kuma Kuma. I am fully recovered and can take care of this on my own.

*Shizuru bends and easily picks up her lover who grimaces in both pain and anger.*

**Natsuki:** You tricked me!

**Shizuru:** Ikezu Natsuki, I did not trick you. I merely did not hurt myself as badly as you did. I never should have lifted from my back rather than my knees.

**Natsuki:** I'm going to get you later.

**Shizuru:** *grin* Well I certainly hope so.

**Kuma Kuma:** So do you two still _need_ me?

**Natsuki and Shizuru:** GO HOME!


End file.
